In order to efficiently keep track of the very large amounts of information essential for conducting large-scale genetic epidemiological studies we are continuously undertaking ongoing development of our comprehensive data management system. This system is used for the management of clinical, pedigree and genotype data for gene mapping studies and other study designs involving research aimed at all of the oral and dental disorders under investigation by the Senior Investigator. Our goal is to have a fully integrated system that can manage clinical information, family histories, and marker-allele typing. In addition, this system should provide interactive procedures including: (1) extensive error checking; (2) generation of formatted files suitable for input to various linkage analysis programs; and (3) provide primer inventories and for tracking DNA samples and other biological specimens and laboratory reagents. Recently we installed major components of our computer software for use by colleagues at the NHGRI.